A Change in Circumstance
by AKlimesh
Summary: Sequal to "A Slip of the Tongue".
1. Chapter 1

I ran through the forest blindly, tripping over myself uncharacteristically in my haste. My dress was hitched up inappropriately, showing the smooth, healthy skin of my calves that had only even been seen by one man. My hair caught the wind, and billowed out behind me. My dress behaved similarly, and the light green fabric was snared by many branches and thickets on the way to my destination.

Six pairs of worried eyes assessed my current state of ruin upon my arrival.

"Marian?" My husband was walking over to me.

"It's the Sheriff." I explained breathlessly. My hands moved to my knees as I supported my tired figure. Robin's hand move to my back while the gang searched the trees for any sign of the hideous villain.

"Did he hurt you?" His voice was full of concern for me, but there were more pressing matters at hand. I held my hand up to silence him as I tried to find the air necessary to explain.

"No." I said, unable to hold myself upright. The ground was spinning, and I leaned against Robin for support.

"Djac!" He called in alarm. The small Saracen woman began to fuss over me, but I pushed her away.

"I'm fine." I assured them. I took a deep breath, and the dizziness stopped as the inhaled oxygen made its way to my brain. "It's about the Sheriff."

"What's he planning now?" Allan wanted to know.

"He's gone." There was silence, and then Robin threw his head back in frustration.

"Again?" He groaned, running his hands through his hair.

"Hasn't he learned to stay out of the woods?" Djac asked, sounding more sincere than annoyed. I shook my head.

"You don't understand." I tried to rephrase. "He's been summoned by Prince John." There was more silence.

"What does this mean?" Will voiced the question that all of us were thinking.

"It has to have something to do with the black knights." Robin was certain. He adjusted the bow on his back and collected his sword from where it lay on our bed.

"Where are you going?" Much was following him as he gathered his weapons.

"I'm going to stop the Sheriff." He started out of the camp.

"Robin, you're not being reasonable." I protested. "The Sheriff is long gone."

"We'll never catch him." Djac agreed. Robin clenched his fists in anger.

"You expect me to just sit here and wait while the Sheriff plots to kill the King?"

"We cannot help anyone in London." Will was reasoning.

"Nothing will be done in Nottingham without the Sheriff." Robin continued to attempt to persuade us.

"Robin, there is a new sheriff." I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "That's what I meant to tell you."

"A new sheriff?" Much's voice was slightly hopeful, and he received glares from the rest of the gang. "Well, he can hardly be any worse, can he?" Much was becoming defensive. Robin turned to me. Much noticed the despair in my face. "CAN he?" His voice grew panicked. I didn't look at him, and I addressed Robin as I spoke.

"He's collecting soldiers from all the local villages." I spoke solemnly.

"Why does the King need more soldiers?" Allan was curious. I glanced at him fleetingly.

"He doesn't. Least of all, peasants." I said, my eyes going to Robin.

"He's going to train them to fight with the black knights using their families for leverage." Robin said. He averted his eyes to the forest floor as the others gathered their weapons.

"What?" Much hadn't caught on. "What is it?"

"They will be killed, Much." John's voice was rough with agitation.

"Whether they starve without men to work the fields, or they are killed to punish disobedient soldiers, they-"

"They'll die." Robin's voice was low and bleak. I nodded, emotion blocking the words in my throat.

"Where are they?" Will asked as we started into the forest.

"Locksley." I answered. "The new sheriff was given the lands, and the Sheriff granted the Lord temporary power over Nottingham until he returns." I continued. "He started collecting 'volunteers' the minuet he arrived." John gave a grunt of disapproval. Robin glanced back at me.

"Alright, lads," He started. "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

"This I do not like." Little John's voice was blatently unhopeful, and with good reason.

We crouched among the bushes that outlined Locksley like we had so many times before, but now it was different.

The main activity in the village centered around three figures on horseback. One appeared to be shouting orders, and the other two, the women, stood back. The villagers had been contained in a crowd by the guards that surrounded them loosely, forcing them into a circle so that the man could address them. Loved ones held each other for comfort. One of the villagers stood before the man, his head lowered, but whether he was angry, or ashamed I couldn't say. Neither was good. I moved forward, still crouching. My calves protested the movement.

"Robin!" Marian's voice was a whisper, but I still understood the question in it.

"We need to hear what he's saying." I reasoned. I kept myself low, and when it was clear that I'd made it unseen to the edge of the village, I gestured for them to join me. We could just make out what the man was saying as we ducked behind one of the shops.

"Ah." The man's voice was full of mockery and contempt. "I see now." He raised his eyes from the man before him and addressed his guards. "You need to stay to make money for _food_." He raised his arms in mock surprise. "I _understand_ now." His eyes glanced over the villagers. "Is that it?" He asked them. "You have families?" The man mumbled something unintelligible for us, as we were so far away. It appeared that the man had heard him just fine. He waved a hand at his guards and nodded at the boy.

"King Richard and his soldiers need you." The man's voice was cold. "You will be punished for your disobedience. " The guards grabbed the man and forced him to his knees. One of the women moved forward, her hand resting lightly on the head of the horse the man mounted. She was clearly nobility. She was tall and slender, with dark brown hair not unlike Marian's.

"Please, don't-" She was cut off suddenly as his hand made contact with her face. She tumbled to the ground.

"Guards," He motioned, "show this man what happens to those who disobey Prince John."

"_Wait_, Robin!" Marian pleaded in a whisper.

"Funny," I sauntered forward, drawing my sword as I spoke. I could hear the muffled footfalls of my gang close behind me. "I don't remember ever needing more boys to die in the Holy Land." The man turned his horse to face me, and the two women stepped back, melting into the darkness provided by one of the houses. His eyes fell on me, and then behind me, as he took in the six figures huddled loosely around me.

He was older than me, his hair more grey than anything else. He wore a scowl on his face, and his eyes were sadistic, but not, I recognized, surprised. So he had been forewarned of my existence.

Excellent.

That would make things interesting.

"Robin Hood." He sounded slightly curious.

"And how many of them, I wonder, will ever make it to the Holy Land?" I continued, addressing the people.

"Guards!" He raised his sword and directed it at me. They moved to obey his orders. I glanced back once at my gang, and then turned to give the man a sly grin. More guards that had been laying in wait inside one of the barns emerged. They'd been waiting for us.

"And how many will be used to work the fields to grow food for Prince John?" I shouted as my sword met one of the guards'. As he swung his sword to attack me from the side I jammed my knee in to his side. He fell down, gasping for air, and I struck him lightly on his head with my boot.

"And clearly some of it serves to fatten your belly." There was one short chuckle from Allan, but the rest of the gang was too involved in the fight to acknowledge my theatrics.

"Pathetic." Marian called to me. She pushed her way to me through the soldiers that littered the ground in their unconscious states. I grinned.

"I thought it was pretty clever." I laughed. She sighed in frustration, instantly angered.

"Not that Robin." She jammed the hilt of her sword into the helmet of a soldier, and he collapsed soundly. "All you ever did when I first came to the forest was warn me not to charge into battle stupidly, and then you go and do this!"

"People were dying!" My surprise at her protest was audible to even my ears, and I knew she'd detect it too.

"Yes, that's fine and good, save them!" She dismissed my excuse, "but I can't believe you expect me to start fighting whenever you want me to!" She was furious, and I was confused.

"You don't have to Marian, but you've never been one to bow out!" I said, finally raising my voice.

"Not tryin' to be funny, but could you lovebirds keep your quarrels to yourselves?" Allan requested, sounding out of breath. I turned to face Marian, lowering my voice.

"I don't understand why it is such an issue now." I explained, cupping her chin with my hand and forcing her to meet my eyes. "Why is it that _now_ you don't want to fight?" Something changed in her eyes. The anger was replaced with playful excitement.

"Robin, my love," She smiled gloriously, "I am with child." There was a moment where everything seemed to stop, and all was quiet.

"Truly?"

"Truly."

I kissed her as deeply as possible in our current situation. Her fingers inched up to twist themselves into my hair. There was a loud thud from behind me, and I reluctantly broke away from Marian. Djac had taken down a soldier who'd intended to take advantage of our preoccupation.

"As lovely as that conversation was," She hedged, "we could use a little help." She smiled at me, and I knew.

"You told her?" I asked Marian. She shrugged.

"What's going on over there?" Much was questioning as he took care of his own share of guards. "What are you chatting about?"

"We'll tell you later, Much." I promised.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Marian was asking me as she fought off her own share of guards.

"What do you mean?" I questioned. She threw me a look as the man she was fighting fell to the ground.

"Robin, he's the new Sheriff, and Lord of Locksley." Her breathing was labored, but she tried to emphasize her words. "He won't be scared away."

"And?"

"And!" She said, accenting the word with a vicious stab of her sword. "Robin, we can't kill the soldiers, but if we don't, they'll just be back again tomorrow!" She sighed with exasperation. "What will the fighting accomplish?" She persisted. "What is there to be gained?"

"What?" I asked mockingly with a grin in her direction. "You're not having fun?" I questioned as I threw my right elbow at the head of my assailant, noticing too late the shiny steal helmet he wore.

I cringed as a bolt of pain shot through my arm. My sword clattered nosily to the ground, wisps of dust and dirt snaking around it. I could hear Marian's musical laughter.

"You're right." I agreed, shaking my arm rapidly and trying to ignore the pain. "It's no fun at all." I reached down to pick it up. Her laughing stopped abruptly just before I lifted my head to see the new sheriff press a dagger against her throat.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm Back! And D.C. was awesome, so everyone should visit there. Thanks for the reviews! Anyway, here's the next chapter!

* * *

><p><span>Marian<span>

"Drop your weapons!" He shouted over the commotion. "Drop your weapons or she dies." The pressure on the knife increased, and I met Robin's defeated eyes as he dropped his sword. A guard quickly moved to kick the curved blade out of his reach.

"Let her go." Robin's voice sounded like a command but I could hear the desperation in it.

"Or you'll what?" His words were hot on my face, and I shied away from him. Robin didn't answer, and the Sheriff laughed once. "No, I think I'll keep her." His voice was menacing. Robin's fingers curled into fists. John was slowly situating himself behind him ready to restrain him in case he failed to keep his temper. "A lady outlaw of Robin Hood's will certainly prove useful." I struggled against him as his hands stroked my cheek. He placed a hand on my stomach and forced me closer to him. Robin ground his teeth in frustration. He looked into my eyes, and then down to my stomach. I saw his plan in his eyes. He read the panic in mine, but misunderstood. My panic was all for him. He set his jaw.

"I'll come with you to Nottingham if you let her go." Robin stepped forward. I shook my head, but the movement caused the knife to cut my throat. Little beads of blood formed around the scratch.

"Robin, don't-" I began. He pressed the flat edge of the blade against my throat, cutting off my flow of air.

"Now, now," The Sheriff chastised, "let the man speak." I continued to struggle against him as his hand made its way to my hip.

"I'll go." Robin reached back and dropped his bow to the ground in a cloud of dust. The guards surrounded him with ropes, ready to bind him into submission. The Sheriff turned to the two women that he'd brought with him and grinned menacingly. My eyes were only for Robin. He nodded slightly.

"Isabella!" The Sheriff addressed the dark-haired woman. "Would you like to meet the infamous Robin Hood?" The knife cleared my neck, and I dropped down, elbowing him between his legs. He kneeled over, and I stole his sword from its sheath on his belt. Robin had acted simultaneously, ducking out of reach of the guards, retrieving his sword, beginning the attack. The gang followed suit, however, this time we merged together, in preparation for retreat.

"That was quite the trick there Marian." Allan said, wincing at the thought. "Remind me to never upset you." The gang laughed in unison. The Sheriff was only now recovering. He approached the woman he'd been addressing- Isabella- slapping her again and sending her to the ground. Robin started forward, anger filling his eyes again, I gripped his shoulder and pulled him away, continuing to make my way to the safety of the tree line.

"Later." I reasoned. I didn't like it either, but there was nothing we could do for her now. "We'll settle this later." He glanced back at them again, and then nodded, falling into step with me as we ran.

"Well," Allan said, not really sure what there was to be said. He took off the belt that held his sheath and threw it on his cot. "That was…"

"Interesting." Will volunteered. I nodded in agreement. Robin had wondered off, still shaken by being unable to help the girl. I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"What is the Sheriff planning?" He asked himself. I took his hand and led him to the fire.

"Well, what do we know?" Much was tending the fire, but the rest of the gang formed a loose circle. The night was chilly, and Robin grabbed a blanket off our cot and wrapped it around me, glancing briefly at my stomach. I rolled my eyes, smiling slightly in spite of myself. Djac was smiling too, and Will looked at her curiously, and then at me.

"We know that the new sheriff is evil." Much said, shuddering. "The new sheriff is very very evil." He looked up at me, and I gave him a small smile to show him I was fine. I couldn't help my hand wondered up to my throat. Djac noticed, and made her way over to me to examine my injuries.

"So 'e's a Black Knight." Allan was massaging his jaw methodically as he spoke.

"Evilness doesn't always constitute being a Black Knight." I reminded them all.

"But being in league with the Sheriff does." Will noted.

"And the old Sheriff is in league with Prince John and the Black Knights, and they're meeting now in London." Robin's voice clearly was full of disgust. I squeezed his hand.

"They must be close to acting." I shuddered at the thought as Djac fingered my cut lightly. Robin stiffened, and eyed Djac, who pulled something out of her pocket.

"I don't understand." Djac said as she applied a salve to my cut. It was really no more than a scratch, but I knew that it would placate Robin if I allowed her to inspect me. "Why does he feel the need to wear the crown? He already controls England while the King is in the Holy Land." Djac stopped what she was doing as she absorbed her words. Robin's eyes met mine.

"The King is coming."


	4. Chapter 4

Robin

"The King." Much's awe was feebly restrained. His eyes grew big.

"This changes everything." Djac was still hovering over Marian, whose annoyance was only just visible on her delicate features. She didn't enjoy my fussing.

"Not quite everything, mate." Allan was glancing down as he surveyed his clothes. "I'll still be living in pis-"

"Oi!" Little John warned. Allan glared at him.

"All I'm sayin' is that not all of us get to go back to our manor houses." His annoyed tone brought a slight smile to my lips.

"You'll all always be welcome at Locksley." Marian interrupted tactfully. Her words drew a glance from Much. His face brightened as if he'd seen her again after a long absence.

"You and Robin can be properly married!" He mused. "With a proper wedding in the church at Locksley!" He continued on obliviously as Marian grew still. "You can start your lives together!" Marian's cheeks turned a splendid shade of scarlet. Djac too had stopped her fussing. Marian glanced at me and nodded once, a smile lighting her lovely face as she made her way over to me.

"We're already married, Much." I reminded him. "And we have some news." I wrapped my arm around her waist and placed a hand on her stomach. Her hands landed softly on top of mine.

"Robin and I are expecting." Allan looked between Marian's red face and mine and started laughing, a cheeky grin on his face. Much's face was twisted into confusion.

"A baby, Much." I answered the question that burdened his face. "Marian is with child."

"Really?" He stared at her stomach that was still as slim as it had always been.

"Really." Marian assured him. He smiled hugely, and embraced me, releasing me only to shake my hand. He moved to Marian. There was a slight pause as he offered her his hand, and she studied it. She smiled at him and hugged him tightly.

"Well, this is- this is- is" He seemed to be unable to find words.

"Wonderful." Little John offered, also receiving a hug from Marian. Her eyes were wet with her happiness, and her chin trembled as she cleared her throat.

"And the King will be home to attend the Christening!" Much

"Only if he stays alive long enough to thwart Prince John," Allan voiced nonchalantly. The air seemed to stiffen as we became solemn. Will placed a hand on Djac's shoulder.

"Well, we'll have to make sure that he does then, won't we men?" I countered, the beginnings of a plan already forming in my head.

"And women." Marian reminded me, her arms on her hips and her eyebrows raised in protest.

"And woman." I asserted. "Djac may come, but, given your condition-"

"My condition?" Her voice rose, and we were both very aware of the silence that seemed to linger in the trees throughout the wood. We glanced at the gang that had become suddenly occupied with studying the dirt on their shoes. I took one of her arms and led her a few yards away from the camp. "My condition is currently of no consequence." She whispered.

"Well it's of great importance to me." I placed a hand on her neck, my thumb brushing gently over the red reminder of our most recent fight. "You'll be hindered, and that puts both of you in danger." I touched her stomach lightly. "That is something I won't stand for." Her eyes were still deadly, though her expression softened.

"I'm not an invalid." She continued. "I'm with child. And I will help save the King."

"By the time the King arrives you might very well be ready to deliver!"

"And he might arrive tomorrow!" She was no longer whispering. "We have no way of knowing, and until the time comes when I prove to be more of a burden to you than a blessing, I will help." She set her jaw, and I could see the stubbornness that I hated and adored vividly on her face. "I know myself." I dropped my hands, stepping back.

"You're wrong." I could see the idea form in front of me.

"Robin, I won't-" She started in again, extraordinarily determined. I hushed her, and she stared at me, exasperated, her eyes cold with loathing. She folded her arms across her chest. I bit my lip.

"Sorry," I began again, "You're right, but you're wrong about one thing." Puzzlement shaded her face, and I took it in my hands. "There is one way to find out when the King will land."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry. I know it's been a while since I updated. The plan for this story isn't fully fleshed out, and I'm still playing with it, so it's taking a little while longer to write chapters than it normally does. I don't know if I can update regularly like usual, but I'm gonna give it my best. Thank you!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Marian

The forest had a mystical quality to it at night. The fanciful melodies of the songbirds had long since ceased, only to be replaced by the melodies of owls and crickets. Though they weren't the melodic phrases that warmed the day, I felt comfort in them. The fog that blankets the villages at night was hard-pressed to find ground in the woods between the reach of the trees to settle on, but it still managed to nestle its way under the dark canopy.

Though the dark shielded us from the eyes of the passerby, we moved nearly silently through the forest, maybe out of habit. I couldn't see Locksley until the forest opened, for the occupants were sleeping, and there was no light in their windows to break the monotony of the blackness.

Robin hardly paused as he reached the edge of the forest. He glanced for guards, than continued on to the manor house that we were both very familiar with.

"Will, Allan." He began the familiar issuing of orders, but it wasn't necessary. Will and Allan moved to their familiar positions on either side of the door. Much, Djac, Robin, and I continued on. Djac waited at the bottom of the steps. Robin pressed his ear to the door, and then tried the handle. It didn't turn.

"Looks like someone doesn't want company." The taunting demeanor was there in his voice, but it failed to tempt the features on his face to become less grim and determined. I knew he was worried that whatever we might do, we'd be too late.

"I have no hair pins this time, I'm afraid." I whispered softly. Though the majority of the household was still loyal to Robin, no doubt the current occupants had furnished their own servants, and it was best to keep from implicating anyone, if we should wake them.

"I'm saddened to hear it." He grinned wryly as he nodded toward Much, who waited at the top of the stairs. Much tossed him a small metal object, and he began his work on the lock. There was a timid click from the door that was much too loud for my liking, and it swung open quietly.

The bedroom was dark, but familiar. Nothing had changed since I'd last been here. The furniture that had been here since Robin's mother had purchased it was still present and nearing disrepair. The feeble sliver of moonlight that struggled to overcome the darkness highlighted the curtains that were pulled around the bed. We each picked a side, our daggers already out. He looked at me and nodded. I exhaled and drew back the curtain.

"Are you looking for me?" The woman was alone, sitting on top of the sheets in her chemise and dressing gown, fingering the blade of a dagger with her fingers. She looked much more delicate up close. Her skin was the pale ivory of the noblewomen that avoided the harsh light of the work fields. Her empty eyes watched as the moonlight flickered off of the blade and reflected onto the curtains. Robin reached for his sword. "No need." She said, dropping her hands to her sides and sitting up. Her fingers still dusted the hilt of the dagger, and I didn't drop mine. "How can I help you?"

"I was looking for your husband." Robin watched her, glancing at me once. He was baffled as well.

"He has already found a home in the castle." She seemed perfectly at ease, and I couldn't decide if she was bluffing or not. "I'm left to guard his estate in his absence."

"My estate you mean." Robin was inching closer to her.

"Yes, well." She waved his comment away with her hand.

"What is his involvement with the black knights?" I spoke for the first time.

"He's helping kill the King I assume." Her voice took on a different tone. I didn't like this woman who spoke so casually of death. My grip on the hilt of the dagger tightened. Robin watched me, taking two breaths. I obeyed, the oxygen clearing my head. He must have seen the hate in my eyes.

"The King," I tried again, "is he coming? Is he coming to England?" She looked into my eyes, testing me, than nodded.

"When?" Robin was growing anxious as well. We'd already spent too much time.

"I'm not certain." She leaned closer to him, supporting her weight on her hands. He pressed his knife to her throat. "But I'll help you find out."

"And how is that?" My voice was threatening, but she kept her persistent stare directed towards Robin, and my anger towards her grew as she drew closer to my husband.

"I have people in the castle." She replied. "They can pass information onto me." She finally glanced at me. "I can find out when and where the King's ship is to land, and you can stop the black knights from attacking."

"And why would you help us?" Robin said, the knife inching further from her throat. Something in her changed. Her eyes brightened, no longer dark and empty. She retreated, pushing her back against the headboard, her hands flying to her neck.

"I want him to suffer as I have suffered." Her voice was low and almost guttural. It was not the dignified speech of a noblewoman. It was full of the dirt and grit and bitterness of a hard life.

"Prince John?" Robin's face reflected his puzzlement. I watched the woman's eyes- cold and bright with fury- and I didn't understand how someone so small could contain so much anger until I saw the way her hands protected her throat, and the almost-healed bruises there. As she had backed away from Robin, her hair had shifted. Her left cheek was exposed, and the purple bruise that laid on her jawline was visible even in the dim light. The vision of her sprawled on the ground from this morning flashed in my memory.

"Her husband." I knew it was the truth as I said it. She glared at me, her hands gathering the fabric of her garments around herself to hide the bruises that were more evident when you were looking for them.

"I want to save the King." Her voice was hard.

"Robin." Much's voice was a warning. We needed to leave before we were discovered.

"We'll return." Robin vowed, though he didn't promise that we'd trust her. "Till then, Lady-"

"Isabella." She barked, covering her mouth with her hand at her sudden exclamation. "Just Isabella." We retreated from the room, making sure she was continually in our line of sight. As we collected the gang on our way through the manor, my mind was reeling. Robin took my hand as we breached the boarder of the forest.

"Well?" He squeezed my hand. "Do you trust her?" I thought about her shiftiness. The way she slept with a dagger nearby. How our nearly silent entry woke her, if she'd been sleeping at all. I thought about the locked door, and wondered if it was really meant for us. I thought about the bruises. And I questioned the dead coldness in her eyes that made her seem less of a human, and more of an animal; unpredictable and dangerous.

"No." I answered. "Do you?"

"No." He sighed. "But she's the only chance we have. And she knows it."

* * *

><p><strong>And so, we have Isabella. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Robin

"She's a beautiful baby." Marian was cooing as the newborn gripped her smallest finger. As Marian rocked her, her cheeks were rosy and pink with health, and her forehead was relaxed, her eyes heavy with sleep.

"That she is." I agreed, unable to take my eyes off of her. I reached to take Marian's hand, and the sound of the shifting coins in purse in my hand reminded me of my purpose. I turned to the child's parents, handing them the small, but weighty sake of silver.

"To ensure that she's well fed." I said, pushing it away from me. The man nodded in appreciation, his wife's eyes growing wet.

"What is she called?" Marian looked up from the sleeping child as she surrendered her to the mother, stroking the babe's head once again. I took her open hand.

"Josephine." The mother supplied. Marian was beaming.

"That's lovely." She admonished. The mother adjusted the blankets that swaddled the child.

"And you said that Matilda delivered the child?" I asked again. "But you don't know to what village she was headed next?"

"I'm sorry." The woman shook her head. "She was careful not to say. She's wanted by the sheriff for consorting with outlaws- or hadn't you heard?" The woman smiled.

"We hadn't." I said, glancing at Marian. The door opened suddenly, startling us both. I had enough time to draw my knife and angle Marian behind me before I realized that the young blonde woman standing in front of us was no threat.

"Ingrid, when were you going to tell your favorite cousin about this baby of- oh…" She trailed off as her eyes left the new mother and found Marian and I. "You have visitors." I bowed to her slightly.

"I am-"

"I know who you are." Her voice was unyielding. "I don't guess there isn't a person in all of Nottinghamshire who doesn't know your name. Mayhap all of England." She continued to study me, as if she wasn't sure that she believed I was here.

"This is my cousin, Kate." Ingrid offered. Marian curtsied slightly, but the blonde didn't acknowledge it. She continued to stare at me uncomfortably.

"What are you doing in Nettlestone?" Kate asked as Ingrid offered her the sleeping baby. She bounced it slightly, and the babe woke, but didn't cry out.

"We're trying to track down Matilda. She's a medicine woma-" Marian explained.

"I know." She interrupted. "She was headed to Locksley. We crossed paths on my way here."

"What is she doing in Locksley?"

"My mother and I are potters." Kate said. "She orders jars from my mother to hold her supplies. She's due to pick them up today. She treats the villagers when she comes as well, so she'll be there a while longer." She told us. "I'm headed back straight away. You could ride on my cart." I looked at Marian. She hadn't complained a bit coming here, though we'd walked part of the way. We'd only managed to steal a very old mare, and it was unable to carry the both of us for very long, and we'd had to send it back. Marian brightened a little at the possibility of not having to walk back, and so I nodded to Kate.

"We'd best be off then." I said, tipping my head to Ingrid and her husband. I opened the door and held it for Marian.

We found Matilda in Locksley as predicted, as she exited the manor just after sundown. I snuck up behind her and put my hand over her mouth so she wouldn't cry out.

"It's me, it's Robin." I tried to ease her struggling. Marian and Kate stood on either side of me, watching for guards. Matilda ceased her struggling as the moon lit my face and she read my features.

"My boy!" She cried, her voice hoarse, as she embraced me. She arranged Marian's hair fondly before gathering her tightly in her arms as well. Kate ducked out of sight behind part of the manor to keep watch.

"It is good to see you Matilda." Marian said, her voice a little muffled by the shoulder of the older woman. Matilda released her.

"And I suspect that you will have need of my services in the coming months?" Matilda asked, looking pointedly between the two of us. Marian looked down at her stomach self-conciously.

"How-?"

"You've been married for some months now, children," Matilda answered Marian, "These things tend to happen." She turned to her cart, and rummaged through a bag, handing a small muslin sack to Marian. "Take these herbs daily." She instructed. "How far along are you, dear?" Matilda questioned. Marian opened her mouth to answer, but Kate rounded the corner of the building.

"You need to leave." She said. She was breathing heavily, but it seemed that it was due to panic more than anything else. "He's returned. His men are surrounding the village." Her voice was an urgent whisper. Marian stowed the bag of herbs underneath her cloak as I drew my sword. Whether or not the guards had assembled for us, it was going to prove difficult to sneak away without being seen if the village was truly surrounded.

"Robin?" Marian called asked as she drew her sword. I took her hand. We were crouched behind an old section of the manor that housed the servants. I could see the torchlight of guards glowing brighter as they drew closer to the manor. They would be on us soon. I gestured for the women to follow me as we rounded another corner of the familiar building. I knocked on the entrance to the servants' quarters as loudly as I dared with so many surrounding us. Nothing happened.

Then the door opened quickly and soundlessly, I pushed Kate, Matilda, and Marian inside before I raced in and shut the door. There was a small lantern lit that cast a dull light barely bright enough for me to make out Marian's face, though she was just before me, her hand still grasping mine. She turned to me embracing me quickly, her chin fitting snuggly into the space where my neck met my shoulder.

"Why would the Sheriff attack his own manor?" She asked.

"He wouldn't." Isabella's voice was quiet. She handed Kate the lantern she'd been carrying, and opened the same door that she'd used to let us in. "This isn't the Sheriff." She shut the door behind her, but my attention was focused on what lay beyond the window to the left of the door. The guards with lanterns had surrounded the manor. They were close enough now that I could see the crest that named them as Locksley guards. More importantly, they all were converging around a single man. As Isabella stepped through the door, he turned to her, and the flames from the torches danced on his dark face.

"It's Gisborne." I said, finally answering Marian's question. "He's back."

* * *

><p><strong>Did I totally have you thinking that I skipped all the way to their baby? And now we have Kate. She was hard to write, because on the show she was so obnoxious, and I feel that she didn't really have a consistant personality. But I want to like her. So I wrote her in. and it took forEVER. And now she is awkwardly following Robin around (like always, so I think it works), but I did find a legit purpose for her later on. <strong>**Also, so excited that Gisborne is back. He's gonna be fun to write about. Once again, like i did in A Slip of the Tongue, I will probably steal some plot points and character deelopments from the third season so that it flows better, so, just a heads-up. Thank you!**


End file.
